The present invention relates to an apparatus for pneumatic dedusting of yarn supply supports and thread conducting elements of textile machines. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus which has at least one ventilator or a blowing nozzle which produces a blowing air stream in a dust forming region which yarn supply supports and thread guiding elements.
During working of yarns and threads the generation of flying fibers is unavoidable, when yarns or threads are withdrawn from yarn supply supports or guided through thread guiding elements. During thread discharge loose fibers are released or during thread guidance detached threads are released. For protecting the textile machines and their associated devices from collecting dirt and for protecting the operating personnel from the flying fibers, many forms of a dedusting apparatus are proposed. The best solution is provided by an apparatus in which the fibers are first blown away from the machine parts and then aspirated into a filtering device. Such an apparatus has however the disadvantage that it is very expensive and the region to be dedusted must be limited by fixed walls. This expense is justified in the immediate region of the yarn processing locations for example on knitting machines, but to a lesser extent on the proposed auxiliary devices such as yarn supply supports which become considerably more expensive because of such a dedusting arrangement.